Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. Boarden OTK This relatively simple OTK consists of these major cards -Limiter Removal, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen, Morphtronic Boarden. (you can use any morphtronic ATK increasing cards such as Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Map, or Double Tool C&D as long as they can get Morphtronic Boomboxen's ATK over 2000). Boarden allows morphtronics to attack directly, and Boomboxen gets two attacks. The OTK works like this - swarm the field with Boomboxen, Radion, and Boarden, activate Limiter Removal doubling Boomboxen's increased ATK to 4000 or more, and attack twice for game. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier or Solar Flare Dragon can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with celfon, do damage with datatron and clocken, and protect with magnen, boomboxen, cameran, and boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, than you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Power Tool Dragon Morphtronics The strategy around this build is using Morphtronic Remoten and especially Morphtronic Scopen to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon and use his effect to add equip spell cards too your hand to power up your monsters while taking cards directly out of your deck to increase the chances of drawing other wanted cards. 5-7 Equip Spells are recommended because and less and you won't be able to use Power Tool Dragon to it's full potential and any more and you'll make it easier to draw Dead Draws in mid-game. Morphtronic Beat Down Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon x3 *Morphtronic Boomboxen x3 *Morphtronic Magnen x3 *Morphtronic Radion x3 *Morphtronic Boarden x3 *Gadget Driver x3 Spells *Morphtronic Map *Morphtronic Accelerator x3 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm *Lightning Vortex *Limiter Removal *Swords of Revealing Light *Smashing Ground *Monster Reborn Traps *Morphtronic Bind x3 *Solemn Judgment x2 *Morphtronic Forcefield x2 *Mirror Force *Bottomless Trap Hole x3 *Divine Wrath x2 Side Deck *Light-Imprisoning Mirror x2 (Use against Lightsworns and/or Fairy decks. Replace both Divine Wraths for that duel) *Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror x2 (Use against Blackwings or TeleDAD deck) Morphtronic FTK This basic deck build relys on using Morphtronic Celfon in your first turn to spam out as many monsters as possible, Using cards like One for One to bring out more than one and win the game. This is a rough but effective deck build. There were some survivability issues to start with so i gave it some cards to outlast longer duels too. However there is a severe downside to running the Morphtronic FTK, if you don't draw the correct cards, then the chance of a loss is greatly increased. Dead draws are quite present in this deck as well. Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon x3 *Morphtronic Radion x3 *Morphtronic Boomboxen x3 *Morphtronic Slingen x1 *Morphtronic Boarden x3 *Morphtronic Remoten x1 *Morphtronic Scopen x3 Spells *Double Tool C&D x2 *One for One x2 *Junk Box x3 *Morphtronic Accelerator x2 *Mystical Space Typhoon x1 *Monster Reborn x1 *United We Stand x1 *Axe of Despair x1 *Heavy Storm x1 *Giant Trunade x1 *Foolish Burial x1 Traps *Threatening Roar x3 *Morphtronic Forcefield x2 *Mirror Force x1 Extra Deck *Magical Android x2 *Iron Chain Dragon x2 *Goyo Guardian x1 *Power Tool Dragon x2 *Dark Strike Fighter x2 *Black Rose Dragon x1 *Red Dragon Archfiend x1-2 *Thought Ruler Archfiend x1 *Stardust Dragon x2 This Deck Build is 45 Cards which is not too bad there is still refining to be done but for the moment i see this as an excellent way to utilise Morphtronic Celfons abusable effect, Using junk box to bring it back for a turn and to use Inferno Reckless Summon on the stronger monsters or take a chance and IRS Morphtronic Celfon. Temperance105 Category:Deck Type